1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamping device, and more particularly to a clamping device for fastening an external structural part assembly to a shaft.
2. Prior Art
A clamping device of this type is known in the form of a so-called clamping set illustrated in German Specification No. 20 17 149. The relatively thin walled taper ring flange is located with its cylindrical inner circumferential surface on a shaft which constitutes the inner structural component. The conical part is in the form of a taper ring with its conical inner circumferential surface cooperating with the external circumferential surface of the taper ring flange and possessing a cylindrical outer circumferential surface arranged in a hub.
It has been found in actual practice that the stress distribution along the shaft, i.e. the specific surface pressure whereby the taper ring flange is pressured against the shaft, is not as uniform as it should theoretically be, but that a strong increase in stress is experienced toward the thin walled end of the taper ring flange. This is especially true if in the tightened state the taper ring slightly protrudes in the axial direction past the thin walled end of the tapered flange. These high edge stresses are superimposed on the state of stress prevailing in the shaft as the result of the torque and possibly of bending stresses so that excessive relative stresses may occur in the area of the end of the tapered flange ring. These in turn may lead to plastic deformations and, in the case of rotating bending stresses, even to an alternating stress which in extreme cases may become the cause of cracking of the shaft.